Pryce (Canon, Pokémon Adventures)/Unbacked0
|-|Pryce= |-|Masked Man= |-|Delibird= |-|Hondour= |-|Ariados= |-|Gastly= |-|Swinub= Summary Pryce is the Gym Leader of Mahogany City and is the Leader of Team Rocket after Giovanni disappeared. As the Masked Man, he kidnapped six children who would become high ranking members of Team Rocket, out of the six, two escaped and the other four didn't and became his disciples. His plan is to use Celebi to travel back in time so that a Lapras he owns can meet its parents. After his battle with Gold, he falls in the Void of Time. He would later remerge from the Void of Time once he saw a vision of Arceus and the three Creation Pokémon ending the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | 9-C | 6-B | 6-B | 6-B | 6-B | 6-B Name: Pyrce (Also known as The Masked Man or Mask of Ice) Origin: Pokémon Adventures Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely 70's) Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Gym Leader, Former Leader of Team Rocket Powers and Abilities: |-|Pryce=Resistance to Time Manipulation (After falling into a Void of Time, Pryce became immune to time manipulation) |-|Masked Man=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation (Its entire body is made entirely of ice), Regeneration (High-Mid, Can regenerate having its body destroyed) |-|Delibird=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Ice Manipulation (Via Icy Wind and Blizzard), Healing (Via Present), Resistance to Bug and Grass Type moves |-|Hondour=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation (Via Flamethrower), Metal Manipulation (Via Iron Tail), Invisibility (Via Feint Attack), Resistance to Ghost, Steel, Fire, Grass, Ice and Dark Type moves |-|Ariados=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Binding (Via Spider Web), Resistance to Fighting, Poison, Bug, Grass and Fairy Type moves |-|Gastly=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Control, Curse Manipulation, Body Puppetry (Via Curse), Resistance to Poison, Bug, Grass and Fairy Type moves |-|Swinub=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation (Via Blizzard and Powder Snow), Resistance to Emotional Manipulation (Via Oblivious) and Poison Type moves Attack Potency: Below Average Human Level '(Is a frail old man) '| Street Level ()' | Country Level' (Pryce's entire team should be stronger than Giovanni's Pokémon and he can fight against other Kanto Gym Leaders like Sabrina) | Country Level | Country Level | Country Level | Country Level Speed: Below Average Human movement speed with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Pryce can react to his own Pokémon) | Peak Human movement speed with Massively Hypersonic reactions | Massively Hypersonic (Pryce's Pokémon can fight on par with other Kanto Gym Leader)' | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic' Lifting Strength: Below Average Human Striking Strength: Below Average Human Level | Street Level | Country Level | Country Level | Country Level | Country Level | Country Level ' '''Durability: Below Average Human Level '(Is a fraile old man) '''| Country Level (The suit has taken hits from Gold's Pokémon)' |' (Pryce's Pokémon survived hits from Gold's Pokémon and Kanto Gym Leader's Pokémon)' Country Level | Country Level | Country Level | Country Level | Country Level'' '''Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range |''' Standard melee range to Several metres '''| Standard melee range to Several metres |''' Standard melee range to Several metres '''| Standard melee range to Tens of metres |''' Standard melee range to Several metres '''| Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: Pokéballs, Masked Man Suit Intelligence: High (Is not only a highly skilled Trainer and a member of Team Rocket), Nigh-Omniscient after falling into the Void of Time (Once in the Void of Time, Pryce saw every event in history including future events) Weaknesses: Is a frail old man |''' None Notable '''| Is weak to Rock, Steel, Fire and Electric Type moves |''' Is weak to Fighting, Ground, Rock and Water Type moves '''| Is weak to Flying, Rock, Fire and Psychic Type moves |''' Is weak to Ghost, Psychic and Dark Type moves '''| Is weak to Fighting, Steel, Fire, Water and Grass Type moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Masked Man Suit: The Masked Man Suit is a suit used by Pryce to move around better and disguise his body. The suit is made completely ice which the suit natural creates so the suit has regenerative abilities. * Delibird: Delibird is one of Pryce's main Pokémon. It is an Ice and Flying Type Pokémon. ** Icy Wind: Icy Wind is an Ice Type move where Delibird creates a cold gust of wind which harms the opponent. ** Present: Present is a Normal Type move where Delibird gives the opponent a present which will either harm or heal the opponent. ** Headbutt: Headbutt is a Normal Type move where Delibird attacks the opponent with its head. ** Blizzard: Blizzard is an Ice Type move where Delibird creates a small isolated blizzard around the opponent. * Hondour: Hondour is one of Pryce's main Pokémon. It is a Dark and Fire Type Pokémon. ** Bite: Bite is a Dark Type move where Hondour sharpens its teeth and bites the opponent to harm them. ** Flamethrower: Flamethrower is a Fire Type move where Hondour breathes a stream of fire from its mouth. ** Iron Tail: Iron Tail is a Steel Type move where Hondour hardens its tail and hits the opponent with it. ** Feint Attack: Feint Attack is a Dark Type move where Hondour turns invisible and attacks the opponent while invisible. * Ariados: Ariados is one of Pryce's main Pokémon. It is a Bug and Poison Type Pokémon. ** Spider Web: Spider Web is a Bug Type move where Ariados makes a big spider web to trap the opponent. * Gastly: Gastly is one of Pryce's main Pokémon. It is a Ghost and Poison Type Pokémon. ** Shadow Ball: Shadow Ball is a Ghost Type move where Gastly fires a ball of ghostly energy at the opponent. ** Curse: Curse is a Ghost Type move where Gastly cuts its health to put a curse on the opponent which prevents them from moving. * Swinub: Swinub is Pryce's main Pokémon used in his Gym Battles. It is an Ice and Ground Type Pokémon. ** Powder Snow: Powder Snow is an Ice Type move where Swinub releases harmful snow at the opponent. ** Blizzard: Blizzard is an Ice Type move where Swinub creates a small isolated blizzard around the opponent. ** Oblivious: Oblivious is Swinub's natural ability. It prevents Swinub from falling in love with its opponent. Key: Pryce | Masked Man | Delibird | Hondour | Ariados | Gastly | Swinub Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6